Feats
{This list is incomplete, due to not being able to see the next feat till you are finished with the 1st. For example: To see "Hope in a Bottle" (use 50 items), you have to have already completed "Liquid Courage" (use 20 items). Will update when possible. Thank you for your patience.} Feat Name / Description / Reward Capture Feats: Baby Steps / Find and Capture another new miscrit / 20 Gold Diversity / Find and Capture 5 Unique Miscrits / 20 Gold Building a Team / Find and Capture 7 Unique Miscrits / 30 Gold Ten Times the Power / Find and Capture 10 Unique Miscrits / 40 Gold Slippery When Wet / Obtain 3 Unique Water Miscrits / 30 Gold The Grass Is Greener / Obtain 3 Unique Nature Miscrits / 30 Gold Some Like It Hot / Obtain 3 Unique Fire Miscrits / 30 Gold Defeat Feats: Heart of stone / Defeat earth elementum / 10 tp Leaves of grass / Defeat nature elementum / 10 tp Breath of life / Defeat wind elementum / 15 tp Training to Evolution Lvls Feats: Live and learn / Train 5 miscrits to evolution 2 / 5 tp Flourish / Train 10 miscrits to evolution 2 / 5 tp Proliferation / Train 5 miscrits to evolution 3 / 5 tp Prosper / Train 10 miscrits to evolution 3 / 5 tp All Grown Up / Train 5 miscrits to evolution 4 / 5 tp Max Effect / Train 10 miscrits to evolution 4 / 10 tp Win Battles: Winning is everything / Win 10 battles in a row / 2 tp Win at all Costs / Win 50 battles in a row / 5 tp Winners Always Prosper / Win 100 battles in a row / 10 tp A Good Start / Win 100 battles / 5 tp Worthy of Praise / Win 250 battles / 5 tp High Aclaim / Win 500 battles / 5 tp True Leader / Win 1000 battles / 5 tp Highest Regard / Win 5000 battles / 10 tp Born to be Wild / Win 50 wild miscrit battles / 5 tp Wild Things / Win 100 wild miscrit battles / 5 tp Walk on the Wild Side / Win 500 wild miscrit battles / 5 tp Starting Strong / Win a battle at Sunfall Stadium / 1 tp Tooth and Nail / Win 50 battles at Sunfall Stadium / 5 tp To the Bitter End / Win 100 battles at Sunfall Stadium / 10 tp Fight For Your Life / Win 500 battles at Sunfall Stadium / 15 tp Other: Faint of Heart / Flee 25 battles / 5 tp Keep up the Good Work / Use 25 training points / 2 tp Honing your Skills / Use 50 training points / 2 tp Strength in Numbers / Use 100 training points / 5 tp Well Taught / Use 500 training points / 5 tp Liquid Courage / Use 20 items / 2 tp Hope in a Bottle / Use 50 items / 5 tp All Bottled Up / Use 100 items / 5 tp Bottled Fury / Use 500 items / 5 tp An Apple a Day / Heal 10 times at the church / 2 tp A Helping Hand / Heal 20 items at the healing chapel / 5 tp Good as New / Heal 50 times at the healing chapel / 5 tp Rejuvenation Station / Heal 100 times at the healing chapel / 5 tp Well and Good / Collect 25 healing potions / 5 tp A Drink to your Health / Collect 50 healing potions / 5 tp Picture of Health / Obtain 100 healing potions / 5 tp All that Glitters / Collect 1000 gold / 2 tp Good as Gold / Collect 5000 gold / 5 tp Heart of Gold / Collect 25000 gold / 5 tp Golden Opportunity / Collect 100000 gold / 5 tp Barred for Life / Install and use the Miscrits game bar / 5 tp Something Special / Use 20 special attacks / 2 tp Returning to the Fold / Play Miscrits 2 days in a row / 2 tp Now that's Commitment / Play Miscrits 5 days in a row / 2 tp Leading by Example / Play Miscrits 10 days in a row / 5 tp Dedicated to Miscria / Play Miscrits 20 days in a row / 5 tp Friend Feats: Call to Arms / Recruit 10 friends to Miscrits / 5 tp Circle of Friends / Recruit 20 friends to Miscrits / 10 tp Paying a Visit / Send a Teammate help 25 times / 2 tp Just Dropping By / Send a Teammate help 50 times / 5 tp House Guest / Send a Teammate help 100 times / 5 tp A Friend Indeed / Duel your friends 25 times / 2 tp Category:Gameplay